


untitled alternate

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p>Bonus!!</p><p>I actually wrote two different drabbles for Round 2 before deciding on the one that was posted above. Here is the alternate drabble as well:</p><p><b> Round 2<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 399-499 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Lucius / Narcissa<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Borrowed from one of the Halloween movies, "I prayed that he would burn in hell.  But in my heart, I knew that hell would not have him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled alternate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

The tall, proud blonde sat before the Wizengamot, back stiff and straight, hands folded demurely in her lap, looking every inch the aristocratic pure-blood witch she had been raised to be. She held her head up, meeting the gazes of those members of the court who would look at her.

The Chief Examiner cleared his throat. “Narcissa Malfoy, have you been branded with the Dark Mark?”

She shook her head. “No, Sir,” she replied in a steady voice, pushing her sleeve up to reveal an unblemished forearm.

“Have you ever been a Death Eater?”

“No, Sir.” The conviction in her voice was indisputable.

“Madam, you hosted Voldemort and his minions in your home! Surely you do not expect this court to believe that you were not at least sympathetic to his cause?”

Narcissa turned her head toward the heavily guarded gallery, to the faces of the other prisoners awaiting trial that day. Her blue eyes sought and held the silvery gaze of her husband.

A casual observer would have thought Lucius Malfoy unaware of the events unfolding around him, sitting proud and unmoved. Even a close observer might have missed the nearly imperceptible nod, the slight widening of his pupils, the ghost of a smile that flitted encouragingly at his love. Their gazes locked, holding a lifetime of conversations in a few brief seconds.

_This may not go well for us, my husband._

_I know._

_Are you sure?_

_Our son is safe. When you are safe, ‘Cissa, all will be as it should be._

_As you wish._

Narcissa turned her gaze back to her interrogator.

“The Dark Lord was a very powerful wizard, and my husband was, at one time, swayed by Voldemort’s promise to preserve the pure-blood traditions of the ancient families,” she replied. “We – Lucius and I – recognized his madness too late and tried simply to keep our family alive.”

“You were with the Death Eater army at the Final Battle at Hogwarts School. Did you support Voldemort or his army during this campaign?”

“The Dark Lord’s evil nearly destroyed my family and my home. I prayed that he would burn in hell. But in my heart, I knew that hell would not have him,” she said plainly. “I believe my actions, and those of my husband, both during the battle and afterward, clearly show our loyalty to the Ministry and to the Light."

A few more questions and Narcissa was excused, escorted back to the gallery. The Wizengamot had already called their character witnesses, both in her favor and against, but the most controversial, most influential witness had been reserved until the last.

The assembled crowd murmured darkly as Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, took the stand.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)


End file.
